Hot and Bothered
by Roe99
Summary: chapter 3 is up... answer the question at the end and review and tell me what YOU want to happen... i need help! writers block!
1. Chapter 1

Emma

Yes I married Carl. Yes I am living with him. Yes I am still a virgin. And yes I am in love with Will Schuster.

I hate that I get this way, but I do. Some days Will, will just walk by and brush my arm and I can feel the electricity running through us. He tries not to notice but I know he likes it, and I should be trying to stop it but I just can't. His electricity flows so freely between us, even his words can get me so… hot and bothered… if you will.

I begin making sure that the coffee mug is cleaned before I even think of touching it to move it. I hear the faculty room door open and close. Its early so I know it can only be Will or Sue. This is how I start every day, either a high or a low.

It's Will. I can smell him from a mile away… polo Ralph Lauren cologne. Just makes me so….

"hey Em" he brushes by me to grab the coffee pot I was glaring at.

"um- hey… Will…" I reach a hand toward the mug I was disinfecting just as Will does. Our hands only meet for a brief second before he pulls back apologizing profusely. GOD I want him so bad! He backs away.

So my day starts off with me on such a high I can feel it… everywhere. The butterflies in my stomach make me queasy and I get a strange sensation in places ONLY Will can make happen. Damn 7.30 and Horney… yes I said horney Emma Pillsbury is horney.

I really hate early appointments for this exact reason. Usually, as un-Emma like as it may sound I have to take my free period and spend it in the bathroom and in some extreme cases drive home… to take care of the situation Will started in my pants.

Today however I have no time to go to the bathroom much less drive home… I guess its good I have a desk I can scoot myself under to some degree.

My first of the day walks in and I praise the lord its Rachel Berry so I can just nod and add a comment here and there…. She talks the most of all my appointments. I turn in my rolly chair and slide under my desk as far as my chest will allow my hands under as well.

"So Rachel how are things at-"

"Well first off Finn and I broke up as you know and-" thank god I can just zone out as she babbles on and on and on.

My hand begins to slide up my skirt, moving it up higher and higher. my fingers reach the edge of my panties when I dip a finger into them conforming that I've soaked my underwear. My finger curls to pull them down lower granting me better access to myself.

I nod knowing she said something she wanted me to nod at and shift my position a bit allowing my underwear to be lowered around my knees. My hand slides back up and begins to lightly rub around my most sensitive areas. I can already feel the warm bubbly feeling deep within me.

Its as if my fingers have a mind of their own as I shove one roughly into my warm center and I cover a moan with a cough.

"you alright Mrs. P?"

"Y-Yea f-fine, continue"

I begin pumping a little but it still isn't enough. I push a second finger into my wetness and pump a little faster. I bite my lip in an effort to not show Rachel what I'm doing under her own nose.

"So now Finn is probably going to go after Qui-" a knock at the door cuts her off. My eyes shoot up to see none other than Will Schuster.

WILL

I was just walking by Emma's room during my planning period and happened to glance by the glass window to see something a bit… odd…

Emma was sitting fully against her desk, both hands under the desk, and a look as if she were about to… come hidden in her expressions… it was one I hadn't seen before but it did make my pants tighten just a bit.

No way could sweet little Emma be… touching herself under her desk with a student in the room?

I backed up trying to get a clear view of what she was doing without getting noticed, as I did I got a pretty clear shot of her lacey panties around her knees and her hand where they should be. That was it for me. I could feel myself getting harder and harder in my pants and I needed to tell her she was doing that to me.

So I knocked. Her eyes shot up and ONE hand came up from under the desk.

"Rachel, can we have a minute? I have to ask Mrs. Pillsburry a question…" Rachel nodded and exited quickly saying briefly she would be in study hall.

"Um- Yes Will? What did you need?" she tried to cover up the fact that she was covering up something.

"Now Miss Pillsbury… don't play dumb" I said in a minor-ly sudductive tone. She fidgeted in her chair

"Um? I don't know what you mean Will"

"I saw what you were just doing under your desk," I leaned across her desk whispering in her bright red ears, "and its making me hard."

hope you liked this... idk just thought id be fun... review please!


	2. Chapter 2

EMMA

"_And it's making me hard"_

Those 5 words made me shiver and made me want him SOOO much it was unbearable. I couldn't resist anymore.

"W-Will" he was still as close as when he said those words and I felt his hot breath on my ear.

"Yea Em?" he breathed

"We need to go to your place. Now." I saw the shock on his face and it soon turned to lust and desire.

"N-Now?" he studdered caught off guard.

"Yes, William. NOW" I glanced around making sure no wandering students were perusing the halls and stood, my underwear still around my knees. I made a snap decision that underwear were no longer needed for this situation. So, making sure Will got a clear view of what I was doing, I slid the underwear down my legs and completely off. When the lacy scrap of fabric was in my hand I tossed it at Will, knowing full well they were soaking.

"See what you did to me William?" I asked as he held the soaked fabric studying it as if it were a work of art.

"I-I'll go tell Figgins that your not feeling well and you- you needed some- um- taking care of…" he winked and stuffed the underwear into his pocket while taking out his keys and throwing them to me.

He left the room and I hastely grabbed my purse and flipped off the light. Old virgin Emma was gone and the next time I walked through that office I would be New Sexually active Emma.

I strutted by every door hoping someone could see my thoughts and realize I was about to have sex with none other than Will Schuester.


	3. Chapter 3

WILL

I made a hasty retreat to Figgins trying my best to cover the protruding lump in my pants that was growing by the second. I, William Schuster, was about to have sex with one, Emma Pillsbury.

I knocked on Figgins' door.

"Yes, come in, William!" his accent as strong as ever.

"Em- Miss Pillsbury isn't feeling well… she asked if I could drive her and make sure she is alri-"

"Yes yes of course William, take all the time you need! Make sure she feels 100 percent better before returning." Oh, ill make sure of it, I said in my head.

EMMA

My hands shook as I undid the door to Will's car. Once I finally got it open, I remembered the one thing that could bring this down for me, Carl. I quickly tuned his name out and reminded myself, this is for me, not him, me, not him, me not- I saw Will exit the building and jog over to the car.

My heart rate quickened at the look in his eyes. This was really going to happen. The best part was, I wanted it to.

He flung the car door open and sat down quickly buckling his seat belt just as fast. The engine puttered then roared. We had no words to calm each others desires. We both wanted it so it had to be.

I hiked my skirt up higher than really any man had ever seen of my thighs aside from the occasional swimsuit…

I glanced at Will and just as his hand went for the gear shift his eyes laid on my thigh. His breathing hitched and I knew then and there we were NOT going to make it to his apartment.

WILL

Her thighs were so creamy and smooth looking and I wondered if any other part of her body was like that. God I wanted her so bad.

"Em-" I choked out.

"Yes William?" her smug expression and seductive tone made me 100 percent sure this car ride was not going to last until my apartment.

"Um- if were- uh- going to make it to- um- my apartment… I think you need to pull your skirt down so I'm not- um- distracted…"

"What, you mean like this?" she unzipped her skirt and as slowly and seductively as humanly possible she slid the skirt down to her knees, then past, until it was already off. "is that better Will?" she looked over at me making sure I saw exactly what she was doing.

"Em, were not going to make it to my apartment are we…?"

"I hope not," she whispered as her lips grazed the back of my ear. This was defiantly NOT the Emma I was used to. And I like it. "You want to know something Will?" she was still as close as she was before.

"Um-Yea… sure."

"I've always wanted to have sex in different places… cars, dressing rooms, tables, classrooms, sheds at home depot, pools, anywhere BUT a bed."

"I-I think I can help with that Em."

"Well then let's start with the car, hm? Why don't we park it behind the old movie theater 5 minutes from here?" it didn't take me but 3 seconds to throw it in reverse and get the hell to the movies.

While I tried to focus on the road I kept glancing at her exposed body. her shirt was down so I couldn't see her lowest region but I could see her entire legs and that was enough to make me hard beyond belief.

Before we were even a whole minute away from school her hand crept to my thigh making circles up and down my leg. Her hand suddenly left and just as I was about to protest, it grabbed me fully. Cupping me fully. My hands dug into the steering wheel and I moaned rather loudly.

"Oh, you like that William?" when she learned from the few weeks we dated that it turned me on when she called me by my first name, whenever she wanted to make me pay for something she would call me that. Drawing out the m to make it seductive. "William, I asked you a question." She squeezed me harder making me buck harder and moan louder and swerve the car.

"Yes, Yes Ma'am!"

"What about this?" she began to unbuckle my belt and slipped a hand into my pants. Her hands stroked my dick for all that she could through tight jeans.

"Oh Em! You make me so hard." Thank GOD the movie theater was only 30 seconds away.

Okay PLEASEEE don't hate me… haha stupid religion paper is taking me away from my REAL work haha also quick question… mean a lot if you responded in the comment part… but how old do I sound in my writing…? Or how old do you think I am?...? please and thank you!:)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I've decided to attempt this one again… hope you like it!

WILL

Holy shit how was I so post to deal with her hand rubbing all over my dick while I was driving?

"Em- you've got to stop, until we get to the theater at least until we- AH" I moaned as her hand swiftly pulled my penis from my jeans and landed her lips on the end. "Holy Shit EMMA!"

"Will do you like it when I do that?" I couldn't formulate thoughts much less drive! Thank god we arrived just as I thought that. I slammed the car into park and pulled Emma over into my lap, in the process honking the horn a couple of times, not that we cared.

"Will you didn't answer my question," she whispered in my ear, "Did you like it when my hot mouth went around your tip?" this whole Emma talking dirty thing was something I had yet to experience and god did it turn me on!

"Oh yea Emma… and I really liked to see you touching yourself." She began grinding onto me, her skirt was gone and her underwear was gone so her wet hotness from her center was rubbing right against my throbbing dick.

"Know what I was thinking about when I was?"

"Tell me Em." I was moaning, just rubbing on her made me want to come.

"This." She took my dick into her hand and slowly settled down on it, consuming almost all until it hit her resistance; suddenly I realized she was a virgin.

"Emma? You never-"

"Will I can only think about you, not Carl not anyone else just YOU and I want you with me, and inside me. Now quit talking and fuck me Will." With that I pushed through her resistance causing us both to gasp.

"God Em you're so tight!"

"You're so big Will. Ah! I love it. Move!" she gripped onto my shoulders and began to bounce up and down. She felt so god damn good! Her shirt was still on so as we thrusted I ridded her of her shirt and bra. She moaned as I pinched her nipples to perfect mounds. My mouth went to suck on her hard nipples tugging sometimes with my teeth.

"Oh Fuck Will!" she began to move faster as she neared her climax, I wanted it to last a bit longer so I stilled her hips, "Will why on earth would you stop?" her usual Emma likeness was coming back out, her eyes opened wider than ever and she tried to get me to get going again by grinding and gaining some of the friction she needed.

"Em do you want this to last long or not?"

"Will we have plenty of time, who says this is going to be the last time we have sex?" with that I opened the car door, since there was no chance of us getting caught I scooted us out the door.

"Will! What the heck are you doing?"

"Just wait Em." I opened the back seat door and laid her on her back, thus unconnecting us. She growned at the loss but it was soon replaced with a satisfied moan and I got on my knees and hoisted her hips so I could reach her with my dick. I thrusted hard into her and we both screamed.

"Oh Fuck Will! Fuck me harder!" I sped up knowing neither of us were going to last long anyways. I was moaning her name as she yelled how hard she wanted it. This side of Emma I could get used to.

"Will I'm gonna come!"

"God Em you feel so fucking good!" with that we both came and I slumped on top of her.

"Em… were gonna have a problem if you keep getting me all hot and bothered like that."

"I'm looking forward to it."

A/N okay soooooooo yep that's what I have… if I should continue with more wema smut let me know idk though thanks for reviewing!


End file.
